


【小狼狗组】盛宴的果实

by Villian



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villian/pseuds/Villian





	【小狼狗组】盛宴的果实

盛宴的果实

让我们撕裂那怦怦然  
经过的生命  
一起升高  
我们狂野的飞行

 

克里斯蒂亚诺发誓，再安一百八十个脑袋给他也料想不到，新赛季开始的第一场客场比赛，最后会以这样荒唐的结尾收场。

本应该换洗干净、安安稳稳坐在球队大巴上，准备返程回家好好休息的尤文新晋7号，此时却双腿大开地靠坐更衣室敞亮的长排椅上，脊骨堪堪硌准中间突出的硬质隔板，冰凉的触感将他的神思从混沌的深海中勉强捞回些许，难得的清明却又在跟前两位青年人带着灼热欲念的目光中，被轻易焚燃殆尽。

还有比被自己朝夕共处仅一周时间的两位队友下药后，神志不清地将最隐蔽的私处通通大开径道、乃至供人玩赏要更加荒唐的事情吗？

克里斯自诩活了三十多年了，仍被这场如烙铁般滚烫的梦魇惊得浑身战栗不已。

他的后穴被恶意地置入了一个卵石形状的震动玩具，东西不大，但震感却足以将他原本就因药物催化而湿软如泥的内里搅得一塌糊涂。圆润的形状很难准确地触及内壁深处至为敏感的凸起点，只是不经意似的擦过，让克里斯屡屡被逼人的快感勉强捞起后又再下一秒沉沉坠入深渊。

药物的作用令他眼前的画面变得破碎且模糊。胯腹前端的阴茎得不到任何抚慰，只能颤抖着挺立在潮湿靡乱的空气中，可怜巴巴地吐露着透明的前液。克里斯几次想伸手触碰，都被左右两边的男人狠狠制住了动作。

“不行哦克里斯，你的手还有更重要的任务。”本坦库尔将对方已然无力的左手放置于自己饱胀充血的阴茎上，模拟着性交的动作快速抽动着。阴茎前端渗出的透明体液濡湿了克里斯的掌心，黏腻的液体带着浓郁的雄性气息从他的指缝间溢出，使手心与阴茎间的摩擦变得更加顺畅无阻。

“克里斯，你知道自己现在有多美吗？”另外一边的领地由迪巴拉占领。年轻男人铄铄的眉眼间充斥着极其强大的占有欲，如同凶戾的公狼——在不得不与他者分享猎物的情况下，依然强势地希望自己成为占据绝对优势的一方。

只见他重复着与本坦库尔相似动作的同时，一边还不经意地放低了膝盖，将克里斯一侧的大腿顶开至更加浪荡的角度；一边则伸手狠狠捏弄着对方暴露在欲念之下红肿挺立的乳头。平日里隔着汗湿的训练服勾勒出情色形状的小莓果们，此时更是以饱满的褐红色招摇地诱引着青年人将它们悉数采撷。

偌大的更衣室中，男人们饱含欲念的低喘和微湿的空气杂糅于一体，荡漾一室情色的旖旎。

 

左右两边的青年人几乎是同一时间低吼着抵达高潮，他们中的一个在临近射精前抽出被克里斯握在手里的滚烫阴茎，将乳白色的浓稠体液悉数喷附在传奇7号潮红的颧骨上。有些甚至沾染在对方翕动的睫毛、眼睑，以及洗漱后耷拉在额前的柔软湿润的发梢间。

另外一个则把大部分精液标记在了对方骨节分明的手指之间，剩下的小部分被用于涂抹克里斯被玩弄得充血红肿的乳尖。青年人发出餍足的呻吟，嘴里低喊着他的名字，中间多少还夹杂着些恶质的调笑。

他们叫他葡萄牙小荡妇，问他在皇家马德里时是否也把如此完美的手活献给了昔日的队友，或是直接张开过大腿迎接他们狠戾地操弄。本坦库尔甚至一边用涨红的阴茎拍打着他的脸颊，一边狠狠捏着他的下颌，开口质问他：“现在呢？你是谁的小骚货？”

说完，他又露出了青年人特有的狡黠笑容，和平日里讨论都灵天气或早餐内容时的神色别无二异。如果不是因为他的脸颊两侧还各抵着一根滚烫的来自年轻男性的阴茎，克里斯毫不怀疑自己会与他们轻松地聊起比赛或训练时的糗事，就像他们这一周每天都在做的那样。这没什么不妥的。

可如今他只能一边缓缓摇头，嘴里一边含混不清地用英语混杂着马德拉岛俚语说着什么——对于迪巴拉和本坦库尔而言，他们此时根本无心考究其中的含义——大抵是在咒骂或制止，谁在乎呢？此刻，青年人们只想用不断饱胀的粗大阴茎钉死身下眼角潮湿泛红的男人，让这位球场上扬洒肆意的足坛传奇或尖叫、或抽搐着接受他们炽热爱意的浇灌。

药物持续不断地将克里斯难得清明的意志拖拽向迷乱的深渊。湿热的内壁如同亟待享用的果实般艳情地收缩着，卵石状的小玩意儿被不断调整着渐进的频率深深推入内里。当圆润的器物裹挟着热感润滑剂疯狂地震动、并强势地抵上他身体中至为敏感的凸起时，口中正勉力吞吐着年轻男人火热阴茎的克里斯不知费了多大气力，才勉强将那一声淫荡且高亢的呻吟死死卡在喉咙里。

他的腰腹剧烈抽搐着，像一尾在烈日灼烤下垂死挣扎的鱼。漂亮的肌肉线条随着剧烈的喘动上下起伏，牵引着胯部高高翘起的阴茎从铃口处颤颤巍巍地渗出更多粘稠的体液。男孩们玩弄他的方式让克里斯几欲发狂——为了延长药物对他的折磨和操控，本坦库尔竟然在早前便用硅胶质的锁精环紧紧束住了他的茎体根部。

他用尽残存的气力左右扭动着身体以表达自己的愤怒，甚至向对方挑起眉眼——目光狠戾至极，如同下一秒就要死死地将对方溺毙在自己的眼神里。

“哦？生气了吗。”克里斯的神情换来了本坦库尔一声玩味的调笑，“别用这样的眼神看着我，你这样只会让人更想操进你又湿又热的小穴里，让你哭着喊着求我们放过这个可怜的小东西。”说完，他还不忘用手轻轻弹动了一下克里斯的阴茎，不出意料地引起了对方抗议的呜咽声。

当所有感官聚焦于乳尖和下腹时，克里斯的意识飘忽得如同抓不住的飞鸟，只留下一道惨白的影子。本坦库尔的声音像从极其遥远的彼端传来，他竭力想反驳——哪怕是一句简单的咒骂也好，他不想在这场疯狂而淫乱的盛宴中始终处于狼狈接受的一方。可他的喉咙除了混杂着浓重欲念的低吟和沾染哭腔的呜咽以外，无法正常发声，更无法像平时那样流畅地组织言语。

但他是克里斯蒂亚诺，是绿茵场上绝对的王者。即便此刻沦入一场荒唐淫靡的梦境，他也定要尝试着成为掌控情节走势的神祇。所以当迪巴拉将他的身体环抱着挪放至自己的大腿上时，克里斯刻意在对方肿胀的阴茎处挺腰缓缓擦蹭着，果不其然地引起了年轻男人倒抽的喘息声。

“你在干什么——”青年人的喉咙里如同燃起一团不灭不熄的烈焰，蓝紫色的火苗像毒蛇的信子般攒动着。他微微仰起脸——怀里的男人比他高出一个头的位置，迪巴拉不得不以这样有些别扭的方式啃咬着对方的颈窝。家族赛那日，他甚至曾就着身高，给迪巴拉送上了一个令年轻人辗转整个夜晚难以入眠的亲昵抚摸。

男人身上的味道好闻得有些过分，罗勒叶的绝妙气息混合着雪松和檀木的沉润香气窜临他的鼻间。迪巴拉一边含吮着对方敏感的耳垂，用舌尖舔弄着克里斯红透了的耳廓，再探入其中模仿性交的动作将那个小小的洞口濡湿。

克里斯浑身力气褪得干净，只能勉强将身体完全倚靠在青年人的身上，胸口不自觉地向前挺动着，让那两枚被乳白色精液点缀的艳红果实更加招摇地袒露在本坦库尔玩味且灼热的眼神之下。比起迪巴拉此刻卖力的挑逗，眼前这位二十出头的年轻中场似乎并不急于攻掠——作为一名优秀的中场球员，本坦库尔显然更加熟稔如何在巧妙的周旋中将对方的心理防线一一击溃，最终选择薄弱处的破绽发起致命地攻抢。

他用膝盖将克里斯的双腿分开至不能再拓宽分毫的程度，让那个紧紧咬合着跳蛋的湿润穴口尽可能完整地暴露在空气中。对方定期除毛的习惯让穴口附近的肌肤干净若处子，透着健康且诱人的嫩红色。本坦库尔随手捞起对方两条笔直修长的大腿，将早已硬得发烫的阴茎顶在了穴口的位置不轻不重地摩擦着。

“唔、不行……”克里斯终于还是摇着头落下泪来，湿哒哒的眼角泛着淡红。他的内壁已经湿热得一塌糊涂，感受到雄性气息逼近的那一刻，原本已经将整个玩具全数含入其中的小穴竟又开始疯狂收缩着，企图诱引着真正拥有温度的肉体与之交合媾缠。

本坦库尔冲着迪巴拉吹了个口哨，狡黠的笑容里多少有几分胜利者的恣意张扬：“保罗，克里斯对你的小家伙好像兴致缺缺呢。”言罢又转过脸，将嘴唇贴在克里斯另一侧的耳畔，不忘舔弄一番后调笑道：“小荡妇，想要哪根大宝贝塞进你下面那张嘴里？”

他腾出手来，缓缓捏弄着身下男人因欲望久久不得释放而愈加饱胀的茎体，指尖划过铃口处颤颤巍巍渗出的淫液，引起对方身体剧烈地颤栗和唇间含混的呻吟。随后，他把震动玩具的档速调至最高，伸手探入穴口里，将跳蛋推向更加深入的内里。

当高频震动的卵石状物体终于准确触中前列腺时，克里斯不得不大开着嘴唇，将脖颈向后高高扬起，任由一声短促而高亢的呻吟冲出喉头。本坦库尔低头啃咬对方性感漂亮的喉结，将上面附着的一层薄汗轻轻抿去。他的动作温柔虔诚如同朝圣，但望向克里斯的一双眼睛却越发狠戾且灼热。

“欢迎你，克里斯蒂亚诺——你真正属于尤文了。”“你属于我们，永远。”

克里斯不知道自己是如何在后穴跳蛋依旧不知疲惫地震动不停的情况下，还欣然吞下了青年人过于饱胀、几欲勃发的欲望。本坦库尔的阴茎像一把燃烧着的利刃捅进了他的身体里，将跳蛋推向了不可思议的深度。青年人的肉棒每一次大开大合地进出，都会在他业已彻底湿润的内壁烙下火辣辣的印记。

跳蛋被顶弄至深处时的快感让克里斯几乎爽到昏厥，贯彻四肢百骸的过电感令他的阴茎夸张地昂扬在下腹处。锁精环的束缚与药物的催化像繁茂的菟丝子一般，将他紧紧缠捆在深入骨髓的痛苦与快意之中。

“唔、啊……不、不行了……放开……”克里斯带着哭腔呻吟着，眼角的泪水混合着年轻男人射在上面的乳白色精液缓缓滑落至颌骨处。哆嗦着朝下腹伸去的双手被迪巴拉强势地攥窝着。对方把他的手心摊开，在上面烙下一串绵密的轻吻。

“你还没回答我的问题，克里斯。”本坦库尔再次将男人的双腿分开，整根抽出后只留下一小截涨红了的龟头在其中小幅度地抽送着。突如其来的空虚感令克里斯无所适从，他慌乱地搂住了面前的青年人裸露在外汗湿了的脖颈，眼角哭红的模样像极了孩子讨要万圣节糖果未果时可怜巴巴的样子。

“我、啊、我想要……你们的阴茎一起操进来——嗯、啊！”

本坦库尔在克里斯哭叫出声的时候狠狠地将阴茎再次整根没入对方紧紧咬合着的后穴，虽然开口处已经被充分操弄得有些松软，但寸寸逼近深处时仍能够感受到紧致的火热牢牢裹挟着男人的茎体。肠液和着前液被反复搅弄，扑哧的水声从结合处传来，杂糅着男人粗重的喘息弥散在空气中，显得尤为淫靡。

“你们？我要听到名字，克里斯。”本坦库尔的声音如同塞壬海妖般蛊惑着克里斯的神智，从后面环拥着他的迪巴拉就着刚刚涂抹在上面的精液不断捏弄着通红挺立的乳尖。

“克里斯，你这里就像产奶了一样呢。”从平日里阳光健朗的年轻后辈口中听到这样的话语令他多少有些不适，克里斯极力摇头抗议着对方恶质的调笑。“你有一对漂亮的奶子，每次出汗的时候乳头都会敏感地挺立起来——是因为这样才要多套一层粉色的外甲吗？”迪巴拉贴着对方的耳朵喷吐着热烈的喘息，甚至不忘在对方业已胀痛的阴茎上轻轻弹弄了几下。

“告诉我克里斯，到底想要谁的大家伙塞进你湿漉漉的小洞里？”本坦库尔的声音低沉得有些可怕，跳蛋震动着前列腺的同时也蹭动着龟头处敏感的马眼，顶入内壁深处时引起的剧烈收缩让他急需强压着欲念才能多少收敛起射精的冲动。大量的肠液冲刷着他的茎体，也浇灌着三人最后清明的意志。

“啊、哈……我、我想要Paulo和Rodrigo的阴茎一起插进来……快、啊——”

几乎是在克里斯哭叫着喊出他们名字的同一时刻，两位年轻男人彼此交换着了然的眼神，本坦库尔迅速抽出刚刚还深埋其中的巨大阴茎，伸手将仍旧突突跳动的小玩具果断扯出他的身体。巨大的动作和内里感官的反差令克里斯尖叫出声，他的胸膛高高挺起，漂亮的肌肉线条完美如同神赐。

他是球场上恣意奔扬的国王，亦是少年人旖旎暴烈的春梦；是心底求而不得的欢愉，更是渗透四肢百骸的渴望。

他们分别啃咬着男人的后颈和嘴唇，将对方所有痛苦的呻吟吞吃入腹。本坦库尔再次深入那个湿热的穴口时，内里的嫩肉绞紧了阴茎上每一寸暴起的青筋，如同祈求般挽留他大开大合地抽动。没有了跳蛋的阻隔，青年人能够轻松地将滚烫的龟头准确地钉在对方敏感的前列腺上。

克里斯已经没有任何力气或推搡或阻止年轻男子更为粗暴的动作，甚至当他们放开对他双手的束缚时，克里斯竟没有下意识地将亟待释放的前端解救出来——所有的感官都在迪巴拉的手指与本坦库尔的阴茎一同埋入他的身体时趋向虚无，穴口被过分顶开至无法再多容纳一丝一毫的极限状态，汩汩的体液顺着巨大阴茎抽离时的动作摇晃着低落下来，在更衣室的长椅上汇成一滩透明的淫画。

当迪巴拉就着从身后环抱着他的动作与本坦库尔一前一后缓缓挺入其中时，克里斯瞪大了一双被泪水和精液濡润的眼睛，张着嘴发不出任何声音。快感与剧痛同时从交合处鼠窜至身体的每一寸脊骨，身后的青年人似安抚般轻吻着他的后颈处的碎发，甚至好心地准备取下困束了他许久的锁精环，甫一伸手却被本坦库尔制住了动作。

“记住，克里斯——你，属于尤文图斯，属于安联球场，属于——我们。”

关于自己业已胀痛的阴茎何时被松开束缚并颤抖着攀上高潮，以及前后大力抽插着操干他的两个男人是如何将滚烫浓稠的精液全数注入他的内壁深处的情景，克里斯蒂亚诺已经记得不大清明了。最后一丝清醒的神智停留在年轻男人充满侵略性的眼神之中，四周没有了声音，只留下大片大片惨白的灯光——和他们喷涂在内壁深处的体液颜色所差无几。

他蓦地想起了九年前，在伯纳乌主场的聚光灯下，迎着同样惨白的光线向八万人喊出那句“Hala Madrid”。

如今，身着斑马纹球衣的年轻男人们在盛宴结束的时刻给予他动情的深吻。

——谁又能说，这不是件幸福而美妙的事情呢？

【End】


End file.
